Осед'ве
by natoth
Summary: Несколько зарисовок из жизни На'Тот и ее семьи на Нарне в период с 2267 по 2269 гг. Постканон. Персонажи: Na'Toth, Na'Yer, Li'Tar, Na'Kal, Tra'Kar and some pouchlings. Приквел к "Урокам культуры".


**От автора:** _Это всего лишь небольшой вбоквел. Связан с "Долгой дорогой к свету", "Побегом" " Уроками культуры" и "Reunion". Много флешбеков, нарнской мелодрамы, повседневности и чуток флаффа. Хэдканон и фанон автора. Пухлинги._

 _Хронологически идет после "Долгой дороги к свету" и "Побега", но до "Уроков культуры" и_ _"Reunion"._

 _Осед'ве - в пер. с нарнского "житие"._

* * *

 **Осед'ве**

* * *

 **Пролог: Да'квана**

 _Ранняя зима 2269 г._

 _Планета Нарн, г. Моксток_

Советник НаʼТот вышла во внутренний двор своего дома и посмотрела на небо. Оно было ясным и безоблачным. С довольной улыбкой она кивнула и, проверив, все ли инструменты взяла с собой, направилась по узкой дорожке к стене, намереваясь заняться своим любимым делом — резьбой по камню в стиле _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_. Сегодня, наконец-то, у нее было свободное время для этого, да и погода позволяла.

НаʼТот присела перед стеной, положив стамески на землю, и вгляделась в узор, потом провела по нему рукой, осторожно, будто опасаясь повредить хрупкие каменные грани. Именно эта часть работы стала для нее вызовом. _Да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ всегда считалась сложным искусством, потому что в ней было много мелких деталей, вычурных узоров, изящной вязью обрамлявших сцены, которые выбирал для увековечивания мастер. Поскольку барельефы эти использовались для украшения домов и храмов, зданий, которые могли простоять не одно столетие, то в качестве материала использовался очень твердый камень. _Да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ требовала от резчика много сил и терпения. Но результат того стоил.

На стенах храмов обычно изображали сцены из жизни богов или пророков, _осед_ _ʼ_ _ва_. А на домах — _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_ , события из жизни хозяев. Поколение за поколением оставляло след для своих потомков. Всю историю рода можно было прочитать в этих причудливых узорах на камне.

НаʼТот погладила резной завиток на стене. Она еще помнила Драксшот, старинное поместье своей семьи, где жила в раннем детстве. Помнила _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ на его стенах, снаружи, внутри, на потолках — везде. Каменные картины, память о славном прошлом предков. Сцены сражений, сцены охоты, различные моменты из жизни того или иного поколения. Отец говорил, что их замок был построен лет пятьсот назад, если не больше. И показывал ей картину, где были изображены центавриане. Кто-то из прадедов запечатлел их появление на Нарне.

Маленькую НаʼТот удивило, что изображена там была не сцена сражения, а мирное пиршество. Ведь центавриане были их самыми злейшими врагами! Отец покачал головой, услышав ее вопрос. А потом сказал, что так было не всегда, и в первые годы прибытия в их мир центавриане вели себя очень дружелюбно.

«А потом что-то пошло не так?» — спросила она.

«Да, что-то пошло не так. Теперь уже никто не помнит, с чего все началось, и кто начал первым», — мрачно ответил ее отец.

Картинка с центаврианским пиром, и еще одна — с изображением их космического корабля, — были последней _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ , которую вырезали на стенах замка Драксшот. Облазив все его закоулки, точнее, те места, куда взрослые разрешали ходить детям, НаʼТот с огорчением увидела, что очень много барельефов было повреждено, стерто, разрушено. И вовсе не под воздействием времени.

«Это сделали центаврианские солдаты, — пояснил отец, когда она спросила об этом. — Во время Оккупации Драксшот был резиденцией лорда Тронно-Карателя. Он приказал уничтожить нашу _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ , зная, что это… оскорбит мою семью. Хотел лишить нас памяти о наших предках, нашей _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_. Это было очень большой потерей. Ведь что такое семья без _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_? Горстка жалких Потерянных…»

«Они так сделали, потому что наш дедушка не слушался их?» — спросила НаʼТот.

Отец кивнул, криво улыбнувшись.

«Да, твои бабушки и дедушки были очень непослушными. Они воевали против центавриан в Сопротивлении. И поэтому лорд Тронно почти разрушил наш родовой замок. Но так как _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ вырезали на очень твердом камне, ему не удалось уничтожить ее до конца. Слава ГʼЛану!»

«Нам надо ее починить», — сказала она, нахмурившись.

Отец улыбнулся и взял ее на руки, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

«Вот вырастешь и починишь. Когда научишься вырезать такие же красивые узоры, как твои прадеды и прабабки».

«Починю. Ты научишь меня?»

Отец покачал головой, перестав улыбаться.

«Нет, доченька, я не смогу. Должен, но… дело в том, что я… не сумел научиться этому в детстве, как полагается по традиции. Твои дедушка и бабушка умели вырезать _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ , но были слишком заняты, воюя в Сопротивлении. Они научили меня убивать центавриан, но вот тому, как вырезать на камне наши семейные барельефы, научить не успели. Боюсь, это знание умерло вместе с ними. Даже твоя тетя мало что об этом знает».

«Значит, надо найти другого мастера и научиться у него!» — НаʼТот не собиралась сдаваться.

«Мастеров осталось мало, дочь моя, — ответил отец мягко. — Но мы все-таки поищем. Только их стиль _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ будет другим, не таким, как у нашей семьи. Таких узоров и картин больше никто не создаст. Ведь у каждой семьи были свои секреты. И наши теперь утрачены. Но ты можешь начать новую историю, в своем стиле…»

НаʼТот взяла тонкую стамеску, тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать воспоминания о далеком детстве. Она знала, что это бесполезно, и они вернутся снова, как только она примется за работу над узором.

Старая НиʼЛа, ее наставница по _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ , говорила, что в воспоминаниях нет ничего плохого. Они помогают мастеру творить, подсказывают идеи и картины из жизни для того, чтобы увековечить их на каменных стенах.

«Не гони их. Прими их, позволь вести твою руку. Они останутся там, в камне, и перестанут тебя беспокоить, как только закончишь узор. В этом целительная сила _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ ».

Наверное, НиʼЛа была права. Потому что сам процесс работы приносил НаʼТот приятное успокоение. И она была благодарна старой нарнийке за то, что та посоветовала ей научиться этому искусству.

Много лет прошло с того дня, как НаʼТот освободилась из центаврианского плена, и большинство последствий пребывания в камере-одиночке уже были преодолены. Кроме, пожалуй, бессонницы.

От нее не помогали никакие лекарства, только на какое-то время приглушали. ЛиʼТар, жена ее троюродного брата, занимавшаяся ее лечением, была крайне озадачена этим феноменом. А потом привела к НаʼТот одну из своих почтенных коллег-медиков, женщину, которая была ее наставницей по врачеванию еще до войны. НиʼЛа и посоветовала ей попробовать заняться изучением _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_.

«Еще можно практиковать медитацию, но это более скучное занятие, как мне кажется», — сказала она с усмешкой.

НаʼТот сперва отнеслась к ее советам недоверчиво. Она никогда не считала себя творческой личностью. Ей нравилось смотреть на красивые вещи или красивую резьбу по камню, но чтобы творить что-то подобное самой? Она — воин и из семьи воинов, подобная работа не для нее.

Но НиʼЛа сказала ей, оттого, что она попытается, ничего страшного не случится. И НаʼТот с ней согласилась.

Не все получалось сразу, да и НиʼЛа вовсе не была мягкой наставницей. Но НаʼТот и не ждала мгновенных результатов. Терпения и настойчивости у нее было много, и это нравилось НиʼЛа.

А потом НаʼТот почувствовала _это_ …

 _Да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ действительно прогоняла бессонницу. НаʼТот не знала, как это объяснить.

«Ты слишком много держишь внутри. Позволь _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ впитать все это. Отпусти свои страхи и горести. Используй их, чтобы творить красоту!» — ответила ей НиʼЛа во время одного из уроков.

«Я боюсь, что потеряю контроль над своими воспоминаниями», — призналась НаʼТот.

«Бояться не надо. Это часть работы мастера _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ , — ответила старуха. — В древности большая часть таких барельефов творилась в _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_ _ʼ_ _вар_ — особом состоянии, похожем на транс или даже сон. Мастера часто не помнили, почему и как делали свои барельефы. Но узоры, вырезанные в таком «забытьи», почти всегда получались самыми красивыми и впечатляющими. Разум тут только помеха. Доверься тому, что внутри тебя».

«Ты проходила через _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_ _ʼ_ _вар_ сама?» — поинтересовалась НаʼТот.

Старуха кивнула, поджав сухие губы.

«Всего несколько раз в жизни, — ответила она. — Последний был, когда умер мой младший сын, совсем еще малышом. Помню, что пыталась забыться, взялась за резец и присела у стены своего дома… А когда пришла в себя, то увидела почти законченный узор. И да, он был очень красив. Мой _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_ _ʼ_ _вар_ достигается через печаль. Но твой путь к нему может быть другим, НаʼТот. У каждого мастера он свой. Рано или поздно ты его найдешь…»

НаʼТот посмотрела на незаконченный барельеф на стене. Теперь, когда в доме наконец-то стало тихо, и никто не будет ее отвлекать, можно продолжить работу над ним. И задача предстояла сложная: она хотела восстановить по памяти те узоры, что видела в детстве в Драксшоте. Отец говорил, что стиль мастеров ее семьи утерян. Но, возможно, ей удастся его возродить? На память она никогда не жаловалась. Всегда гордилась, что могла запомнить мельчайшие детали с первого взгляда. То же самое касалось и текстов. НаʼТот могла запомнить довольно длинные отрывки текста с первого прочтения или даже на слух. Это выручало ее в детстве, в годы учебы, и очень помогало потом, в работе.

— Возможно, мне это дано именно для того, чтобы все исправить? — пробормотала она, прикасаясь резцом к стене. — Что ж, посмотрим!

Замок Драксшот уже несколько лет как был превращен в руины центаврианскими бомбардировками. И вся _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ , что украшала его стены, погибла вместе с ним. Но пока жива та, кто помнит эти узоры, оставалась надежда. Она восстановит память своего рода. Вернет _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_ , хотя бы частично. Возможно, именно поэтому она выжила в плену. И именно это поможет избавиться от последствий пребывания в камере.

НаʼТот прикрыла глаза, чуть слышно прошептав молитву. Сама она по-прежнему ни во что не верила. Но все мастера _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ делали это перед работой. И она не собиралась нарушать традиции.

* * *

 **Ша'Тот и На'Геран**

 _Ранняя зима 2267 года_

 _Нарн, г. Моксток_

— ЛиʼТар! Вот это неожиданность! — воскликнула НаʼТот, увидев жену своего кузена, НаʼИра, вошедшую в гостиную ее дома вместе с советником НаʼКалом. — Вы даже не предупредили меня о том, что вернулись на Нарн!

— Они и меня не предупредили, — усмехнулся НаʼКал. — Молодежь совсем потеряла уважение к своим старшим родственникам.

ЛиʼТар укоризненно посмотрела на своего свекра.

— Советник, вы же прекрасно знали, что наш крейсер почти два с половиной года находился в дальней разведке. И все сеансы связи с родным миром были строго регламентированы…

— Можете не говорить мне о секретности, доктор ЛиʼТар, — фыркнул НаʼКал. — Я не один десяток лет служил в космофлоте.

— На самом деле, мы с мужем даже нарушили правила, явившись сюда, — добавила ЛиʼТар, чуть понизив голос. — Официальный визит во Дворец КхаʼРи у нас только завтра.

— Так НаʼИр тоже здесь? — живо переспросила НаʼТот. — И где же он?

— Немного задержался, — ответила ЛиʼТар. — Ему надо разобраться с кое-какими делами. Но, думаю, он скоро подъедет.

— Значит, сейчас вы здесь неофициально? — спросила НаʼТот, поднимаясь с кресла.

ЛиʼТар кивнула.

— Хорошо, тогда это не возбраняется! — и НаʼТот шагнула к маленькой своей невестке и крепко обняла, прижав к груди. Та рассмеялась немного придушенно.

— Полагаю, вам обоим есть что рассказать нам, — сказала НаʼТот, сжалившись над ЛиʼТар и отпустив ее. — Два с лишним года странствий в дальнем космосе! Наверняка у вас было много невероятных приключений, пока мы с советником НаʼКалом протирали зады на заседаниях КхаʼРи.

ЛиʼТар качнула головой.

— Обязательно расскажем. Но не сегодня. Лучше вы поведайте нам о том, что творилось здесь, на Нарне. Мы были без связи очень долго. И я лично ужасно соскучилась по последним новостям из дома, даже самым незначительным…

Тут ЛиʼТар вдруг на мгновение замолчала и слегка пошатнулась.

НаʼТот рефлекторно подхватила ее под локоть.

— Что с тобой? — спросила она тихо.

ЛиʼТар покачала головой, улыбнувшись.

— Все в порядке. Советник НаʼКал наверняка знает, каково это — после стольких лет в космосе оказаться на твердой земле. Приходится заново привыкать к гравитации родной планеты.

НаʼКал кивнул, а потом довел ее до кресла и усадил в него.

— Ты поступила неразумно, не оставшись в отделении рекреации. Ведь «ГʼТок» вернулся из своей экспедиции только вчера, насколько мне известно. Ваш экипаж должен пройти курс адаптации после столь долгого пребывания в невесомости.

— Я бы не выдержала еще несколько дней тупого безделья, — призналась ЛиʼТар. — Очень хотелось вас всех увидеть. К тому же я — врач и в состоянии оценить свое состояние. Ходить и разговаривать я вполне могу, так что…

— Тебе виднее, — проронил НаʼКал, пристально посмотрев на нее.

НаʼТот позвала слугу и приказала приготовить ужин для гостей.

— Но полагаю, тебя привело сюда не только желание поскорее увидеть родичей, — сказал НаʼКал, усевшись в кресло напротив.

— Не только, вы правы, советник, — ответила ЛиʼТар. — Но я все расскажу вам, когда приедет мой муж.

Они уже сидели за накрытым столом, когда приехал НаʼИр.

НаʼТот уже успела позабыть, до чего ее кузен огромный. Но грохот, с которым он вошел в гостиную, задев плечом косяк, тут же напомнил об этом. Ваза с сухими цветами тибо, стоявшая у двери, опасно пошатнулась, но устояла.

— Надеюсь, я не сильно опоздал и мне достанется хотя бы десерт? — громко произнес НаʼИр, останавливаясь перед ними. И добавил, кашлянув: — Точнее, нам.

НаʼТот в изумлении уставилась на двух попискивающих малышей, которых он держал, прижимая к груди одной рукой. На вид им было года полтора-два, не больше. Заметив, что НаʼТот и НаʼКал внимательно на них смотрят, оба ребенка перестали ерзать и пищать и как по команде засунули в рот пальцы.

НаʼКал опомнился первым и встал из-за стола, шагнув к своему сыну.

— Великий ГʼЛан… НаʼИр, ты хочешь сказать, что это…

— Твои внуки, отец, — ответил НаʼИр, перехватив детей так, чтобы они оба оказались в разных руках. — Точнее, внук и внучка. Прости, они настолько похожи, что я постоянно их путаю. Кажется, справа НаʼГеран, а слева — ШаʼТот. Только оказавшись здесь, на Нарне, я понял, какие они тяжелые. Еле сюда дотащил. Уф!

НаʼКал взял одного из детей и повертел в руках. Малыш сначала молчал, моргая яркими красными глазами. А потом чуть скривился и тихо пискнул.

— Вот уж сюрприз! — сказал НаʼКал, поднеся ребенка поближе к лицу. — Но к чему такая секретность?

Малыш на его руках взвыл громче, а потом предупреждающе зашипел.

ЛиʼТар мгновенно оказалась на ногах и выхватила своего сына из рук НаʼКала, виновато улыбнувшись.

— ШаʼТот любит кусаться. Особенно когда стесняется незнакомцев.

НаʼТот подошла к ней и коснулась щеки ребенка пальцем.

— Вы назвали сына в честь моего отца? Это очень мило.

— Да, мы решили почтить память наших родичей, — ответила ЛиʼТар. — А дочку назвали в честь моей матери. НаʼИр говорит, что ШаʼТот очень похож на своего двоюродного деда.

— Мы бы сообщили вам о них, если бы могли, — сказал НаʼИр, покачивая дочь, которая, оставшись одна, начала капризничать и тянуть руки к брату. — Но сами понимаете, в дальнем космосе связь весьма ограничена.

— Но как только эта возможность появилась, мы поспешили вас порадовать, — быстро добавила ЛиʼТар, а потом поцеловала лоб сына.

— Получается, я уже два года как дед? — сказал НаʼКал, качнув головой.

— А я два года как тетя? — добавила НаʼТот, усмехнувшись.

НаʼИр кивнул, засмеявшись.

НаʼКал, однако, остался серьезным.

— И все эти два года они были с вами? — спросил он мрачно. — Насколько я помню устав космофлота, маленьким детям запрещено находиться на борту военных кораблей, особенно выполняющих секретные миссии.

— Мы знаем, отец, — со вздохом ответил НаʼИр, переглянувшись с ЛиʼТар. — Но мы узнали о будущем пополнении, когда находились слишком далеко в космосе. Не прерывать же наше задание из-за этого! КхаʼРи точно этого бы не поняли.

НаʼКал стал еще мрачнее.

— Видимо, это наследственное, — тихо сказал он, повернувшись к НаʼТот, которая продолжала рассматривать ребенка на руках ЛиʼТар. — НаʼИр ведь тоже родился на военном крейсере. Правда, тогда я еще не был командиром корабля, и нам с женой пришлось прятать его, пока мы не вернулись на базу из похода. Если бы командование узнало о ребенке на борту, нас бы сурово наказали. Но мы пробыли в космосе всего полгода. А потом удалось пристроить сына у родичей на Хайлаке-7. Тогда я считал это редким везением.

— Наша миссия оказалась не такой опасной, как мы предполагали, — ответил НаʼИр, стараясь держаться непринужденно и не обращать внимания на строгий взгляд отца. — Да, были некоторые трудности в начале…, но потом я наловчился нести вахты в рубке вместе с этими сорванцами… и они неплохо себя там вели… не давали мне спать на дежурстве, например. Да и лаборатория ЛиʼТар им очень нравилась…

Малышка НаʼГеран в этот момент решительно сунула ему руку в рот, заставив замолчать.

— Особенно изолятор, — заметила ЛиʼТар, настороженно наблюдая за НаʼКалом. — Там перегородки небьющиеся. Впрочем, ШаʼТот однажды решил и эту проблему. Полагаю, из него выйдет хороший ученый.

Она ловко убрала тарелку подальше от цепких рук своего сына. Тот скривил губы в недовольной гримасе.

— Но я согласен, что космос — не место для младенцев. Вот почему мы и приехали к вам, — сказал НаʼИр, похлопывая разыгравшуюся НаʼГеран по спинке. Она рвалась у него с рук все сильнее.

НаʼКал молча указал ему на кресло. НаʼИр кивнул и присел, сражаясь с дочкой, которая издала пронзительный вопль. Ее брат тут же закричал не менее громко. НаʼТот зажмурилась, почувствовав, что в ушах зазвенело.

— Через полгода «ГʼТок» отправится на новое задание, — сказал НаʼИр, когда дети немного угомонились. — И, соответственно, мы с ЛиʼТар тоже. Но наши малыши…

— Они и так пробыли в космосе слишком долго, — сказала ЛиʼТар, увидев, что ее муж замялся. — Это… крайне вредно для их здоровья, как вы все знаете.

— Да, знаем, поэтому этот пункт в уставе космофлота до сих пор никто не отменял, — сурово сказал НаʼКал. — Невесомость даже взрослыми переносится тяжело.

НаʼИр и ЛиʼТар теперь были совершенно серьезными и даже мрачными.

— Мы бы с удовольствием пожили здесь, на Нарне, пока малыши не подрастут, но… — НаʼИр куснул губу, но потом продолжил: — Я не могу оставить свой пост командира «ГʼТока», ты же сам понимаешь. Эта миссия готовилась не за несколько дней. Командование меня не поймет…

— Я тоже не могу отказаться, во время экспедиции предполагается очень много исследований, новых разработок, и найти ученого на замену почти нереально, — тяжело вздохнула ЛиʼТар.

— Это точно наследственное, — проворчал НаʼКал. — Но для чего еще существуют дедушки и тетки, не так ли?

НаʼТот посмотрела на него в изумлении, но, прежде чем успела что-то сказать, НаʼИр вскочил и бросился к НаʼКалу, схватив его за руку:

— О, отец, мы с женой перед тобой в огромном долгу!

— Ты сошел с ума, НаʼИр, если заговорил о долге. Это же мои внуки! Конечно, я позабочусь о них. И уж наверняка сделаю это лучше вас. По крайней мере, мне не взбредет в голову таскать детей на дежурство в рубку военного крейсера!

— Они не доставят вам много хлопот, к тому же мы все подготовили, — затараторила ЛиʼТар, извлекая небольшой планшет из-за отворота мундира. ШаʼТот попытался его схватить, но она ловко уклонилась. — Список их любимых блюд, например, и рекомендации по лечению…

НаʼТот насторожилась, забрав у нее планшет до того, как ребенок успел его попробовать на зуб.

— Лечению? Они не выглядят больными…

ЛиʼТар засмеялась, но в глазах ее промелькнула тревога.

— О, нет, они вполне здоровы. Есть пара незначительных проблем, но я уверена, если дети некоторое время поживут здесь, на нашей планете, это скоро исчезнет.

НаʼКал посмотрел ей прямо в лицо, нахмурившись.

— Выкладывайте все, как есть! — прикрикнул он. — Что не так с моими внуками?

НаʼИр взял НаʼГеран и положил на пол. ЛиʼТар сделала то же самое с ШаʼТотом. Дети лежали на животах, размахивая ручками и ножками, недовольно попискивая.

— Они… пока не умеют ходить, — сказала ЛиʼТар негромко. — Не привыкли к гравитации. Я пыталась научить их во время полета, но сами понимаете, наши возможности там были весьма ограниченными.

ШаʼТот начал плакать, постукивая ручками по полу. Его сестра быстро составила ему компанию.

— На корабле они были весьма шустрыми, мы еле успевали их ловить, — сказал НаʼИр, поднимая сына с пола. — А здесь они выглядят такими беспомощными.

— Им надо жить на твердой земле. Иначе эти навыки никогда не появятся, — со вздохом закончила ЛиʼТар. — Я разработала специальные упражнения… все есть на планшете. Конечно, нужно еще показать их врачам, я уже связалась с некоторыми своими знакомыми, они помогут с лечением…

— Я и без инструкций знаю, что делать с такими детьми, ЛиʼТар, — проворчал НаʼКал, отмахнувшись от планшета, который ему хотела передать НаʼТот. — И, как видишь, неплохо, раз мой сын сейчас ходит, а не ползает.

НаʼИр смущенно закусил губу.

— Правда, его случай был не таким запущенным. Два года в космосе… во имя ГʼЛана и его сумки! Вы оба совершенно безголовые!

ЛиʼТар еще раз посмотрела на своего мужа, а потом не выдержала и схватила дочь на руки.

— Нет, я не могу, НаʼИр. Я все-таки подам рапорт и попрошу об отставке. Нельзя оставлять детей, ведь они еще так малы! И с ними столько возни, это отнимет у НаʼТот и НаʼКала слишком много времени…

— Ты сошла с ума? — вскинулся НаʼИр. — Да тебя даже слушать никто не станет! В этот проект столько угрохано денег и разработок! Только чтобы ты могла провести эти проклятые исследования! Они скорее примут мою отставку, чем твою!

— Даже не думай! — зарычала ЛиʼТар. — С таким опытом, как у тебя, в нашем флоте командиров почти нет! Кроме, может быть, советника НаʼКала…

Они замолчали, осознав, что их перепалку молча слушают НаʼТот и НаʼКал.

— Я бы с удовольствием полетел в дальнюю разведку, — сказал НаʼКал с кривой улыбкой. — Но сомневаюсь, что КхаʼРи выпустят меня из своих когтей.

НаʼТот встала и забрала ребенка из рук ЛиʼТар, заметив, что та сжала его так сильно, что он мог только придушенно сопеть.

— Успокойтесь оба, — сказала она. — Мы с советником сумеем позаботиться о ваших малышах. В конце концов, до отлета «ГʼТока» еще целых полгода! А сейчас… НаʼИр, ты говорил о десерте? Его как раз собирались подать. Где там список с любимыми блюдами этих двух шалопаев? Судя по тому, как твоя дочь грызет мою руку, вы их со вчерашнего дня морите голодом!

— Ты просто держишь ее неправильно, — ответила ЛиʼТар, криво улыбнувшись. — На «ГʼТоке» ей нравилось висеть вниз головой. Но здесь из-за гравитации это не так удобно и приятно.

* * *

 **Два года спустя...**

 _2269 год, осень_

— Дедушка! Дедушка приехал! — заорали в один голос ШаʼТот и НаʼГеран, а потом, невзирая на увещевания слуги-гувернера, с громким топотом понеслись вниз по лестнице, во двор.

НаʼТот услышала, как что-то с грохотом упало на пол и разбилось, и прикрыла глаза, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Это безумие скоро закончится. И она снова сможет вернуться к своим делам. Конечно, она любила племянников. Но несколько дней, которые им пришлось провести у нее, пока советник НаʼКал был в отъезде, прошли весьма… бурно. Кажется, не осталось во всем ее доме ни одного места, в котором они бы не побывали. И ни одной вещи, которую они бы не попытались сломать. НаʼТот не замечала, чтобы дети вели себя так непослушно в доме деда. Но здесь, у нее, в них будто вселялись демоны. А в этот раз с ними был новый слуга-гувернер, который, как оказалось, совершенно с ними не справлялся.

НаʼТот, опасаясь, что дети затопчут во дворе последние из тех цветов, что еще остались целы, оторвалась от работы над докладом для грядущего заседания КхаʼРи. Все равно их крики и возня мешали ей сосредоточиться.

На днях она получила короткую весточку с «ГʼТока» от НаʼИра и ЛиʼТар. Их очередное космическое путешествие подходило к концу, и крейсер уже был на полпути к Нарну. Возможно, именно новость о том, что их родители скоро вернутся, сделало ШаʼТота и НаʼГеран особенно непослушными.

НаʼТот ждала этого дня с нетерпением. Два года, проведенные в общении с непоседливыми племянниками, окончательно убедили ее в том, что дети — это такие существа, которыми лучше любоваться на расстоянии. Конечно, они бывали невероятно милыми, но слишком уж много требовали внимания. НаʼТот считала себя терпеливой, но выяснила, что и у самого бесконечного терпения есть предел.

Нет, она не будет особо сожалеть, если эта вечно вопящая парочка станет появляться в ее доме реже.

А вот НаʼКал в своих внуках души не чаял. НаʼТот и не подозревала, что ее строгий и надменный дядя может быть таким внимательным и нежным к детям.

— Будем считать, что я возвращаю им то, что не смог дать своему сыну, — сказал НаʼКал, когда она однажды выразила свое удивление вслух. — НаʼИр почти все свое детство провел вдали от меня. И теперь, став старше, я понимаю, как много потерял. Но ГʼЛан милостив и дал мне еще один шанс. Я не собираюсь его упускать!

НаʼТот вышла во двор и увидела высокую фигуру своего дяди, который, раскинув руки в стороны, с улыбкой шел навстречу двум детям, громко вопящим от радости.

— Дедушка-а-а! — орали они, подпрыгивая.

— А-ну, стоять, разбойники! — гаркнул он зычно.

И племянники застыли на месте, как вкопанные.

Слуга-гувернер наконец-то смог их догнать.

— Молчание в строю! — снова скомандовал НаʼКал, когда дети еще раз попытались завопить.

И во дворе стало тихо.

НаʼТот скрестила руки на груди, покачивая головой. Только дяде и удавалось как-то приструнить этих бесенят. Сам НаʼКал шутил, что после командования экипажем из двухсот своенравных воинов ему уже ничего не страшно.

«А уж с двумя внуками как-нибудь справлюсь!»

— Докладывайте! — коротко гаркнул он, подойдя к детям поближе и глядя на них сверху вниз. — Шалили?

— Так точно! — ответили они, тяжело вздохнув.

— Не слушались тетю и наставника?

— Так точно, не слушались.

— Что сломали на этот раз? Говорите по очереди! Как я вас учил! ШаʼТот, ты первый!

НаʼТот снова качнула головой, увидев, как племянник шагнул вперед и принялся отчитываться перед дедушкой.

Список сломанных вещей оказался гораздо длиннее, чем она полагала.

Потом заговорила НаʼГеран. И НаʼТот, не выдержав, всплеснула руками.

— Понятно… — мрачно протянул НаʼКал. — Вы же понимаете, что так вести себя недопустимо? Вы же прекрасно знали, как важна для тети НаʼТот ее _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_. И все равно испачкали ее углем. Возмутительно. Кру-угом оба!

Дети зашмыгали носами, но послушно повернулись к дедушке спиной.

НаʼКал наклонился к ним и отвесил каждому по звонкому шлепку. НаʼТот всегда поражалась, как он умудрялся сделать это размашисто, но в то же время, почти не касаясь детей.

— Вот так. Полагаю, теперь справедливость восстановлена.

НаʼКал посмотрел на НаʼТот.

— Извиняюсь за этих маленьких чудовищ.

Она улыбнулась.

— О, они были очень милы.

— Когда спали, полагаю? — насмешливо фыркнул НаʼКал.

НаʼТот кивнула, рассмеявшись.

Племянники тоже робко хихикнули, но НаʼКал тут же строго на них посмотрел.

— Тишина в строю! Кругом!

Дети, вытянувшись по струнке, послушно выполнили его приказ.

— Одежду поправить, носы вытереть!

Подождав, когда внуки привели себя в порядок, НаʼКал вытянул руки вперед, чуть наклонившись к ним.

— Идите к дедушке, разбойники!

Взвизгнув от радости, ШаʼТот и НаʼГеран ухватились за его руки и запрыгнули на него, устроившись по бокам верхом.

Убедившись, что они держатся крепко и не соскользнут, НаʼКал церемонно поклонился НаʼТот.

— Нам пора. Спасибо, что согласилась приглядеть за ними. Ни на кого другого я бы не смог их оставить так спокойно. Но в тебе я всегда уверен.

— О, это было несложно, дядя, — НаʼТот надеялась, что улыбка получилась достаточно любезной. — И разве мы не одна семья и не должны выручать друг друга? Я провожу вас до флаера. Заодно немного разомнусь.

И она пошла рядом с ним к воротам.

— Деда, а ты ездил на Мимбар, да? — спросил ШаʼТот, почувствовав, что теперь можно вести себя более свободно.

— На Минбар, а не на Мимбар. Говори четче, ты же уже большой, — поправил его НаʼКал, мерно шагая по улице. — Да, я только что вернулся из Тузанора. Там был большой праздник по случаю избавления Земли от вируса дракхов. И приехали представители всех миров-членов Межзвездного Альянса.

— И ты представлял Нарн, да? — спросила НаʼГеран, крепко держась за его мундир.

— Да. Это большая честь.

— Значит, земляне теперь не умрут?

— Да, слава ГʼЛану. Лекарство против вируса успели найти вовремя. Думаю, карантин с их планеты скоро будет снят. И вы, когда подрастете, сможете съездить на Землю. Говорят, там очень красиво: много деревьев и много морей. Здесь, на Нарне вы такого еще долго не увидите, к сожалению.

— А дракхов всех уничтожили? — спросил ШаʼТот.

НаʼКал чуть помрачнел. И посмотрел на НаʼТот, которая молча шагала рядом.

— Это вряд ли, внук. Их слишком много, и они умеют хорошо прятаться. Но твои папа и мама позаботятся о том, чтобы они держались от нашего мира подальше.

ШаʼТот возбужденно заерзал.

— Они летали воевать с дракхами, да?

НаʼКал кивнул, снова переглянувшись с НаʼТот.

— Да, летали. Как и другие корабли Межзвездного Альянса. Я ведь рассказывал вам о том, что после нападения дракхов на Землю, все расы решили объединиться и создать специальный флот, чтобы защищать свои миры от подобных вторжений. И «ГʼТок», корабль твоих родителей, вошел в состав этого флота.

— Значит, мама и папа — герои? — с надеждой спросила НаʼГеран.

— Конечно! — в один голос ответили НаʼКал и НаʼТот.

Они дошли до флаера, и НаʼКал снял детей с себя и усадил на заднее сидение.

— А мама с папой скоро вернутся? — спросил ШаʼТот.

— Скоро, — заверил их НаʼКал. — Им надо посетить «Вавилон 5», где будут проводить еще одну официальную праздничную церемонию. И сразу после этого они прилетят домой.

— И никуда не свернут? — спросила НаʼГеран, которая всегда любила все знать досконально.

НаʼКал рассмеялся, усевшись рядом с ними.

— Ваша тетя за этим проследит. Потому что ее назначили официальным представителем Нарна на этой церемонии. Она поедет туда, а я останусь с вами, потому что вы слишком непослушные и не можете даже пару часов просидеть одни, ничего не сломав.

С этими словами он щелкнул внучку по носу пальцем.

— А нам можно туда поехать? — жалобно спросил ШаʼТот.

— Невоспитанных разбойников, которые перемазали углем всю _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ у тети НаʼТот, вряд ли пустят на станцию, — строго ответил НаʼКал. — И я не уверен, что вы сможете молча сидеть во время праздника.

— Мы не мазали! — возразила НаʼГеран. — Мы немножко ее подправили! Совсем чуточку!

НаʼКал рассмеялся.

— Все равно, придется вам немного подождать. Вот когда вам исполнится пять лет, после Церемонии Выбора Пути… возможно тогда мы вас туда свозим. Очень надеюсь, что к тому времени вы научитесь одеваться сами, без помощи дедушки или слуг. На станции и без этого хватит забот.

И он подмигнул НаʼТот.

— Ну, нам пора возвращаться домой. Попрощайтесь с тетей, вежливо, как полагается воспитанным детям.

— До свидания, тетя НаʼТот! — закричали оба ребенка, прижав кулачки к груди.

— До свидания, разбойники! — улыбнулась она, ответив им тем же жестом.

А потом повернулась и пошла к дому, намереваясь осмотреть всю _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ на стенах во дворе до наступления темноты…

* * *

 **Незванный гость**

НаʼТот уже подходила к воротам своего дома, когда краем глаза заметила какую-то темную фигуру, возникшую позади нее.

— Добрый вечер, советник! — услышала она низкий мужской голос.

НаʼТот резко развернулась, подозревая, что это может быть очередной назойливый последователь учения ГʼКара, решивший выразить ей свое почтение.

Конечно сейчас, когда с отъезда Великого Святого прошло почти пять лет, поклонники перестали осаждать ее дом так рьяно, как раньше, но все равно надо было соблюдать определенную осторожность.

Мужчина прятал лицо под капюшоном плаща, но, когда она повернулась к нему, откинул его, посмотрев ей в глаза.

НаʼТот вскрикнула, прижав руку ко рту. На какое-то мгновение ей показалось, что это ГʼКар. Но спустя пару секунд она поняла, что это не так, хотя мужчина был очень на него похож. Сумерки только способствовали путанице.

— О, прошу прощения за столь внезапный визит, советник. Кажется, я вас напугал? — она увидела, как в темноте блеснули его зубы в хищной улыбке.

— ТраʼКар?! Что ты здесь делаешь? — выдохнула она, стараясь не показывать своего волнения.

Кузен ГʼКара подошел к ней еще ближе, продолжая улыбаться.

— Думаю, нам нужно о многом поговорить, советник. Быть может, мы пройдем в дом? Здесь не самое удобное место для беседы…

— О, неужели великий и непримиримый ТраʼКар решил снизойти до переговоров? — фыркнула она, передернув плечами. — Но, боюсь, ты безнадежно с этим опоздал. Вряд ли что-то можно изменить сейчас, учитывая, сколько всяких гадостей ты подстроил для меня, моей семьи и моих друзей…

ТраʼКар продолжал загораживать ей проход.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы перебирать грехи прошлого, НаʼТот. Я хочу поговорить о будущем. Нашем будущем.

НаʼТот строго посмотрела на него.

— Сомневаюсь, что услышу от тебя что-то новое или умное. Если только ты не решил изменить свою позицию, что вряд ли. Ведь не извиняться же ты пришел?

— И кто же из нас полон предубеждений и непримирим? — засмеялся он. — Но ты права, я еще не созрел для извинений… тем более, я до сих пор не считаю себя виноватым. И все же, думаю, нам нужно поговорить. Поскольку ты была пострадавшей стороной, я решил, что должен сделать первый шаг…

НаʼТот вздернула подбородок.

— Я вовсе не считаю себя пострадавшей стороной!

— Как тебе будет угодно! — тут же любезно улыбнулся ТраʼКар, отвесив полупоклон. — Так я могу войти? Обещаю вести себя смирно, не бойся.

Его последние издевательские слова задели НаʼТот за живое. Она коснулась замка ворот, заставив их открыться. И кивком головы поманила ТраʼКара за собой.

Они прошли в дом. ТраʼКар, совершенно не стесняясь, озирался по сторонам, рассматривая обстановку.

— Тут многое изменилось со времени моего последнего визита, — заметил он.

НаʼТот указала ему на кресло, а сама уселась на кушетку напротив. В доме царил живописный бардак, устроенный двумя непоседливыми детьми. Самое время принимать гостей, особенно таких, как ТраʼКар.

— Быть может, мы приступим к делу? — сухо спросила она.

ТраʼКар, прежде чем сесть в предложенное кресло, взял с полки бутылку тари и два бокала, поставил на стол перед ними.

— Я бы пригласил тебя на ужин, НаʼТот, но сомневаюсь, что ты приняла бы это предложение, — сказал он.

— Правильно сомневаешься, — ответила она, даже не взглянув на предложенный бокал. — Так что тебе нужно? У меня много дел и мало времени. Говори по существу!

ТраʼКар взял свой бокал и поднял его, прищурившись.

— Полагаю, нам стоит поднять тост за избавление землян от чумы. Можешь не верить мне, но я искренне рад за них. Вокруг только и разговоров, что о праздновании на Минбаре. Говорят, церемония была очень пышной и торжественной.

НаʼТот недовольно посмотрела на него. Проклятый хитрый интриган. Умеет подловить так, что не отвертеться.

Она взяла свой бокал.

— И я слышал, что ГʼКар тоже там присутствовал, — добавил ТраʼКар, сделав глоток тари.

НаʼТот замерла, вцепившись в свой бокал.

— Да, прибыл под самый конец церемонии, — продолжил ТраʼКар, внимательно наблюдая за ней. — Конечно, он не мог пропустить такое событие. Тем более, как я слышал, он принимал активное участие в поиске вакцины против вируса дракхов. Наш дорогой ГʼКар всегда любил понежиться в лучах славы. Даже если большая ее часть принадлежала другим.

НаʼТот поставила бокал на стол, опасаясь, что дрожь в руке ее выдаст.

— Ой, кажется это для тебя новость, НаʼТот? — ТраʼКар чуть приподнял брови, глядя на нее с улыбкой. — А я думал, что ГʼКар поддерживает с тобой связь. Ведь ты же его верный друг и советник, не так ли?

НаʼТот стиснула зубы, едва удержавшись, чтобы не запустить бокалом в его ухмыляющееся лицо. Плохая это была идея — позволить ему войти в дом. Уже несколько раз за последние пять лет она попадалась в эту ловушку. Когда же она запомнит, что с ТраʼКаром нельзя говорить вообще?! А теперь уже поздно, и придется идти до конца…

— Конечно, я знала об этом, — соврала она, вскинув голову и посмотрев ему в глаза. — Советник НаʼКал известил меня.

ТраʼКар засмеялся, опустившись в кресло и откинувшись на спинку.

— Ах, советник НаʼКал всегда все знает, не сомневаюсь. Возможно, нам стоит выпить и за возвращение Великого Святого на Нарн? Раз уж он объявился из своих дальних странствий…

Он замер, глядя на нее.

НаʼТот почувствовала, что ее сердце будто сжало острыми когтями.

ТраʼКар опустил бокал, качнув головой.

— Но, боюсь, возвращения мы не дождемся. И великий пророк ГʼКар так и будет блуждать среди звезд, избегая появляться в родном мире.

НаʼТот прикрыла глаза на мгновение. Скорее всего, тут ТраʼКар был прав, хоть признавать это было очень горько.

— Для его глупых поклонников это, конечно, трагедия, — продолжил ТраʼКар, лениво покачивая ногой, закинутой на колено. — Но Нарну и его жителям отсутствие ГʼКара, несомненно, только пойдет на пользу.

НаʼТот фыркнула. ТраʼКар снова завел свои речи!

— Признайся, НаʼТот, тебе тоже живется гораздо проще, когда моего кузена нет рядом. Ведь если нет ГʼКара, то нет и его последователей, распевающих свои гимны под окнами день и ночь напролет. Никто не просит у тебя благословения, не цепляется за одежду, не лезет через стены во двор, не выламывает ворота твоего дома…

НаʼТот не выдержала и сердито посмотрела на него.

— Если все это и было, то благодаря твоим подзуживаниям! — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Ведь это ты натравливал их, твои речи разжигали в них это безумие! Тебе нравилось играть с толпой, тебе, а не ГʼКару! Ты гнусно использовал всех этих послушников в своих целях и устраивал беспорядки по всему Нарну! А обвинения пали на ГʼКара!

ТраʼКар засмеялся, качая головой.

— Моя дорогая НаʼТот, разве я написал книгу, которая свела с ума миллионы нарнов? Нет, это сделал ГʼКар, твой святой и безгрешный ГʼКар. Следовательно, он должен быть в ответе и за то пламя, что разгорелось из-за его учения. Но он просто сбежал! Разве это достойный поступок?

ТраʼКар привстал, наклонившись к ней через стол.

— Да, сбежал. И оставил нас расхлебывать всю ту кашу, что заварил.

— Нас?! — презрительно переспросила НаʼТот.

ТраʼКар тут же примирительно поднял руки.

— Конечно, тебе, как одному из его доверенных советников, пришлось тяжелее, согласен. Не вся твоя политика мне по нраву, но я признаю, что ты проделала за эти годы большую работу. Ты, НаʼКал и множество других советников КхаʼРи, истинных патриотов Нарна, помогли нашему миру подняться из руин. К нашему голосу прислушиваются в Межзвездном Альянсе. Все это просто прекрасно. Но знаешь, что терзает меня, НаʼТот?

Он тяжело вздохнул, потерев пальцем висок.

— Мне больно думать о том, что все ваши труды останутся незамеченными… или, того хуже, будут приписаны великому ГʼКару, стоит ему объявиться на Нарне. Ведь кто, как не он, дал вам свое благословение?

— Довольно, — тихо сказала НаʼТот, стиснув зубы. — Ничего, кроме клеветы, ты о нем не скажешь. Это я знала и раньше. Ты пришел сюда только для этого? В очередной раз излить свой гнусный яд?

— О, нет-нет, — живо откликнулся ТраʼКар. — Я вовсе не хотел оскорбить тебя, НаʼТот. Наоборот, я восхищаюсь твоей преданностью ГʼКару. Не каждому так повезет с союзниками. И мне кажется, что тебе давно пора выйти из его тени. Он отказался от власти, от своего места верховного правителя. Возможно, это и к лучшему! У нас найдется достойная ему замена! Пусть он бродит среди своих звезд и не возвращается! Мы лучше него знаем, как спасти наш мир и вернуть ему былое величие…

— Мы? — усмехнулась НаʼТот.

— Да, мы. Ты и я, например, — ТраʼКар подвинулся поближе, не сводя с нее горящего взгляда. — Не спеши язвить и фыркать, дослушай меня до конца, НаʼТот. Да, между нами было много всяких гадостей, в основном, с моей стороны. Но, тем не менее, мы с тобой во многом похожи. Мы оба хотим процветания для нашего мира. Мечтаем защитить Нарн от любого нападения, разве не так? Вот почему мы сейчас здесь, на этой планете. Да, здесь не самые приятные условия, и далеко не все идет так гладко, как мы планировали. Но мы не бежим от трудностей, мы пытаемся их решить. А насколько легче было бы все это делать, если бы мы перестали враждовать и склочничать между собой!..

НаʼТот смотрела на него в изумлении. Это было настолько непривычно для него, что она потеряла дар речи.

ТраʼКар никогда не скрывал своей агрессивной позиции в политике. Она слышала, что до второй оккупации он был членом радикальной партии ГаʼТо Джутун, участники которой были известны как яростные и непримиримые ксенофобы, борющиеся за чистоту нарнской расы всеми способами, в том числе и с помощью терроризма. Эта партия и сейчас была весьма активной. Более того, за последние годы ее популярность среди населения сильно возросла. И если раньше советники КхаʼРи старались не афишировать свое участие в ней, теперь все больше их заявляли о своем членстве открыто.

ТраʼКар был похож на ГʼКара не только внешне. У него был очень хорошо подвешенный язык, и в порыве вдохновения он умел заводить толпу. НаʼТот уже убедилась в этом не раз.

И в последнее время его пламенные речи об исключительности Нарна и его особом положении звучали в новостях все чаще. Также он был одним из тех, кто призывал довести конфликт с Центавром до конца. По его мнению, Межзвездный Альянс совершил грубейшую и роковую ошибку, остановив бомбардировку Примы Центавра. И теперь центавриане, выйдя из состава Альянса, пребывали в изоляции, восстанавливая и накапливая силы для ответного удара, который, по его мнению, последует рано или поздно. И когда это произойдет, пострадает не только Режим Нарна, но и остальные миры Альянса.

— И как же ты видишь это наше… примирение? — спросила НаʼТот. ТраʼКар точно не в себе, потому что ни одного заседания КхаʼРи в последние годы не обходилось без пререканий между ними. И уж точно нельзя забыть те покушения, которые он подстраивал несколько лет назад, в результате которых чуть не погиб ТаʼЛон, ее верный друг.

— Просто предлагаю на мгновение посмотреть на ситуацию своими глазами, а не глазами твоего ненаглядного ГʼКара, — сказал он. — Нам пора перестать быть подпевалами землян и минбарцев, НаʼТот. Мы — нарны, и у нас есть свой собственный путь в этой вселенной.

— Вот как? — произнесла она насмешливо. — Предлагаешь отвернуться от тех, кто помог нам в трудную минуту? Очень благородно с твоей стороны!

— Да, Альянс поддерживал нас, но и мы не сидели все эти годы, сложа руки! — горячо возразил он. — Без нас они бы не оказались на том месте, которое сейчас занимают. И посмотри на землян! Все эти годы, что они провели на карантине, много ли от них было помощи Нарну? Наоборот, это мы, разгромленный и разоренный мир, помогали им, поддерживали их! Мы не так уж беспомощны, как несколько лет назад, НаʼТот! И нам пора заявить о себе, и о своих правах! Пора свести счеты с Центавром до того, как те снова отрастят клыки! Мы можем расходиться во мнениях по разным вопросам, но я уверен, что в отношении к центаврианам у меня с тобой разногласий не будет!

НаʼТот покачала головой.

— Я не питаю любви к центаврианам, ты прав. Но могу понять и позицию ГʼКара: кому-то из нас надо остановиться. Иначе это кровопролитие никогда не закончится.

ТраʼКар махнул рукой.

— Сомневаюсь, что именно смирение помогло тебе выжить в центаврианской тюрьме, НаʼТот. Путь, избранный ГʼКаром, не для таких, как мы. Нет, нас всегда поддерживала ненависть. Разве не так?

НаʼТот сделала глубокий вдох. Тут он попал в точку. Она старалась не вспоминать те годы, что провела в темноте центаврианской камеры-одиночки. И то безумное постоянное бешенство, жажду крови, владевшее ею очень долгое время. Чувство, заставлявшее подбираться всем телом и быть готовой броситься на любого, кто войдет в камеру. Часы, дни, месяцы и годы в таком состоянии… Да, потом пришла апатия, которая немного приглушила ее ярость. Как пепел, что покрывает раскаленные угли. Но достаточно слабого порыва ветра, чтобы снова раздуть пламя.

Она видела тот же огонь в глазах своего собеседника. ТраʼКар все-таки был безумен. Вторая оккупация не прошла для него даром.

— Не ГʼКар должен решать судьбу нашего народа, НаʼТот. Тем более, ему нет до этого особого дела. Он совершенно не в себе с того момента, как побывал в плену у императора Картажье. Полагаю, они сломали его там, НаʼТот. Иначе никак не объяснить эту его тягу к центаврианам. И его заискивание перед Лондо Моллари. Поездки на Приму Центавра в качестве его телохранителя… Разве это не оскорбление для всего Нарна? Разве подобает так поступать верховному правителю Нарна и духовному лидеру?

НаʼТот стиснула зубы. Она сама не до конца понимала мотивы, которые заставляли ГʼКара поступать именно так. А он, когда был на Нарне, не особо любил разговоры на эти темы.

— Мы пытались сохранить его доброе имя в глазах народа, — говорил ТраʼКар. — Этому немало поспособствовало издание его книги. В чем-то она все-таки неплоха, весьма неплоха. И могла бы объединить наш народ, заразить его общей идеей. ГʼКар сразу отказался стать правителем. Что ж, возможно в роли духовного лидера от него будет больше толку?

НаʼТот смотрела на него в изумлении.

— Ты? Так это ты был одним из тех, кто затеял это безумие с книгой?!

ТраʼКар улыбнулся краем рта и кивнул.

— Я был одним из тех, кто первым прочитал записки ГʼКара, когда их привезли с «Вавилона 5». Все-таки я его родственник. Тогда мне показалось, что опубликовать их будет неплохой идеей. Остальные советники КхаʼРи одобрили мое предложение. И сначала все шло так, как нам и хотелось. Но потом ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Возможно, ее удалось бы уравновесить, если бы ГʼКар погиб во время бомбардировок Примы Центавра. Наш народ получил бы своего идеального святого мученика. А мы смогли бы свершить справедливое возмездие…

Изумление в глазах НаʼТот сменилось ужасом.

— Та бомбардировка… КхаʼРи начали ее, зная, что ГʼКар мог быть еще жив?!

ТраʼКар покачал головой.

— Нет, связь с Центавром была прервана уже несколько дней. Но, уверяю тебя, моя дорогая НаʼТот, никто бы не стал разворачивать наш флот или отменять приказ о бомбардировке, даже если бы вдруг стало известно, что ГʼКар еще жив. Слишком высоки были ставки. Увы, он уцелел…

— Ты сожалеешь об этом?! — вскричала она, привстав с места. — Святые мученики, он же все-таки твой родич!

— Я предпочел бы увидеть своего кузена мертвым, чем центаврианским шутом! — прорычал ТраʼКар, также встав на ноги. — А ты? Разве не тошно тебе следовать указаниям того, кто пляшет под дудку центавриан и Межзвездного Альянса?

— Тебе лучше уйти, ТраʼКар, — сказала она напряженно.

— Ты считаешь ГʼКара своим союзником и другом. Но посмотри внимательно, НаʼТот, кому ты веришь? Ту ли сторону выбрала? Подумай, кто действительно хочет спасти свой народ, а кто — превратить нас в прислужников Межзвездного Альянса? Не выбрали ли мы для себя новый вид рабства, слепо следуя за нашим Великим Святым?

— Замолчи и уходи! — повторила НаʼТот, указав ему на дверь.

ТраʼКар кивнул и медленно пошел к выходу.

— Что ж, продолжай хранить верность великому ГʼКару. А ведь ему нет до нас никакого дела, НаʼТот. Иначе бы он не улетел так беспечно и мог бы хоть иногда посылать нам весточки. Почему мы должны следовать за таким небрежным лидером? Дела Альянса, Земли и Минбара ему важнее судьбы Нарна. Иначе бы он давно вернулся.

НаʼТот глухо зарычала и швырнула в него бокал.

ТраʼКар поймал его на лету и неприятно рассмеялся.

— Уже ухожу. Надеюсь, что твое здравомыслие одержит победу над слепой верой. И мы придем к взаимопониманию. Возможно, это случится не скоро. Но я терпелив.

Он ушел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь. А НаʼТот, зарычав, пнула стол, опрокинув его. А потом резко опустилась в кресло, обхватив голову руками.

* * *

 **Эпилог**

 _Зима 2269 года_

НаʼТот прервала работу над _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_ , чтобы размять затекшую спину. Близился вечер, и в этот участок двора уже упала длинная тень от дома. Еще полчаса, и узора совсем не будет видно. Но, возможно, она еще успеет сделать пару завитков…

В доме и во дворе стояла непривычная тишина. НаʼТот была вынуждена признать, что это не приносило ей того удовольствия, как раньше. Видимо, успела привыкнуть к шумному хаосу, который здесь устраивали маленькие племянники. Но они уже два дня как вернулись к родителям. Да, без них стало немного скучновато. Зато никто не налетал сзади и не трогал за локоть в самый неподходящий момент.

НаʼТот заметила следы от угля на барельефе и, вздохнув, потянулась за мягкой щеткой, что лежала на земле вместе со стамесками. Маленькие разбойники! Она до сих пор очищала стены дома от последствий их «художеств».

Мелодично зазвенел домофон.

НаʼТот упрямо терла жесткий камень щеткой, не обращая внимания на трезвон. Но неизвестный посетитель оказался назойливым.

— Да? Кто там? — спросила НаʼТот недовольно, отложив щетку в сторону.

Она специально решила провести этот день в полном уединении, занимаясь _да_ _ʼ_ _квана_. Последний месяц был крайне насыщенным: поездка на «Вавилон 5», многочисленные заседания КхаʼРи, встречи, переговоры, выступления. И вот теперь, когда выдался редкий свободный день, который можно посвятить себе и любимому делу… кто-то опять решился его испортить!

— Надеюсь, это не ТраʼКар… — проворчала она под нос, вставая на ноги.

ТраʼКар в последнее время был невероятно назойлив и, несмотря на то, что она ясно дала ему понять, что не желает с ним общаться, то и дело звонил ей или пытался подловить у ворот дома.

Домофон пискнул, и НаʼТот услышала незнакомый женский голос, говоривший по-английски:

— Здравствуйте, советник НаʼТот. Вас беспокоит Алиса Белдон по делу Джеррики Томас.

НаʼТот недоуменно моргнула, повернувшись в сторону ворот.

— Кого? — рефлекторно она ответила на том же языке.

— Я работаю в программе поиска. Мы с вами встречались на «Вавилоне 5». Мы можем поговорить?

Недоумение НаʼТот усилилось. Она нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, кто такая Алиса Белдон, и когда во время последнего визита на станцию они могли видеться? Там было очень много дипломатов, в том числе и людей, куча имен, большую часть которых она помнила, благодаря своей эйдетической памяти. Но Алиса Белдон? Нет, такой там точно не было. Что за шуточки?

— Хорошо, входите, — проворчала НаʼТот, с досадой отбросив стамеску. — Но я очень занята!


End file.
